Episode 8132 (25th April 2018)
Plot Pete is practically keeping Ross prisoner in Dale View to prevent him going after Simon but Ross manages to escape through a window. Nicola is still furious after Jimmy's sex therapy session with Misty. Jimmy asks Nicola to let it go, assuring his wife nothing untoward went on but let's slip he wasn't fully clothed. Whilst in the shop, Harriet mentions the police initiative to David and how she thought Tracy could front it but Tracy got cold feet upon hearing the press would be involved. Unemployed Frank continues his job search. Graham asks Megan about planning the golf course buyer's wedding once again. This time, Megan admits she's interested. David tries to persuade Tracy to assist with initiative to help sex workers but she refuses. Charity walks past and overhears. She encourages Tracy to go for it. David knows Tracy's reluctance stems from his reaction when he found out about Phil. He encourages his estranged wife to think of all the people she could help. Ross breaks into Simon's house. Misty explains to Nicola she got Jimmy to relax, but there was a bit of a misunderstanding as Jimmy was expecting a massage. Instead, she got Jimmy to embrace his spirit animal, and then once he was ready, embrace hers too. Nicola laughs. She can't believe Misty's technique actually works. She sends Jimmy upstairs and orders Misty to give them some time alone. Ross lies in wait for Simon to return home. When someone comes upstairs, he grabs them but lets go when he sees it's a woman. Jai agrees to hire Frank - on the production line. Frank swallows his pride and agrees even though he was expecting something office based. Rishi is rather taken by Helen, the sales-rep Jai was having a meeting with. A scared Dawn denies knowing Simon and asks Ross to leave. Ross grabs her packet of cocaine and pours some of the drugs down the sink in an attempt to make her talk. Dawn eventually admits she knows Simon. A Journalist calls round to Tug Ghyll to interview Tracy about the initiative and DI Bails soon appears as he's heading up the initiative. Dawn tells Ross her mate Lee was supposed to be a witness at his trail but he overdosed. When Ross notices a basket of toys, Dawn reveals she has a little boy but he was taken into care. She explains she worked to provide for her son and took drugs so she could do the work. Ross feels sorry for Dawn so gives her his bottle of pills. Before leaving, Ross jots down his number, instructing Dawn to phone him if she hears from Simon. Doug cannot believe Brenda still wants to marry Bob after learning about his affair although Bob requests Doug doesn't let on to Brenda that he knows. Tracy is excited about being involved in the initiative and the difference she could make. At Home Farm, Debbie confronts Joe. She thinks it's convenient the key witness died before the trail and questions if it was part of Joe's deal with Simon. Joe states the deal was only cash in return for Simon keeping her name out of things. At that moment, Simon pitches up at Home Farm demanding his money. Debbie doesn't react well with coming face to face with Simon again. Graham also isn't pleased to see him, but on Joe's orders, he hands Simon the money he was promised. Dawn is out of it after taking the pills Ross left her - her pimp Connor is not best pleased to see her in such a state. Dawn passes Connor Ross' number and tells him Ross lives in Emmerdale. Meanwhile, Ross promises Pete he won't take anymore drugs for Moses' sake but Pete is unsure if he can believe his brother. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Helen - Joanne Zorian *Journalist - John Tueart *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Connor - Cameron Jack Locations *Dale View - Back garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *5 Belmont Street - Front garden and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *First appearance of Dawn Taylor, credited as "Dawn". *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes